Dauwan Bell and Willy
Dauwan Bell Dauwan BellMakoto Raiku's Blog - 「金色のガッシュ！！完全版」完結！！ - posted on February 1, 2019 at 9:48 a.m. JST (ダウワン・ベル Dauwan Beru) is the father of Zatch Bell and his twin brother, Zeno Bell. He became the King of the Mamodo World in the battle one thousand years ago by defeating Goren of the Stone with Baou Zakeruga. Zatch never had any memories of his father, not even before he had his memory wiped by Zeno. This is because when Zatch was born, Dauwan passed the power of "Baou" (バオウ, "'Bao'" outside Japan) onto his son and then sent him to live with a woman named Yuno. Yuno treated Zatch very unfairly, making him do all the household chores and constantly reminding him that he had no family. Meanwhile, Zeno was being trained by his father's most trusted knight, Rajin. He was being trained from the age of three in order to become stronger than Zatch, whom he despised for stealing the power of Baou from him. When Zeno asked his father why he gave Baou to Zatch, and not to him, Dauwan responded by saying "Baou is a power that must not be used, wielding such an overwhelming power would only bring ruin." After asking his father "If you used Baou to win the last fight, then isn't it a great power?", he replied "No. It is a terrifying power. You wouldn't be able to handle it." Enraged, Zeno asked his father "Then why did you give Baou to Zatch!?" The king asks his son who told him about Zatch. He told his father that he heard about him from his stepmother; then Dauwan fired a tremendous bolt of lightning at his son and warned him never to mention Zatch again. Some fans assume that Dauwan's reasoning behind giving Zatch Baou instead of Zeno was that with Zatch's kind heart, he was the only one who could hold Baou without awakening it. Whereas if Zeno were to use it his heart would be overtaken by evil.Chapter 272: This is the Answer, page 6 When Zatch first heard that his father was the King of the Mamodo World, and that he was the one who made Mamodos who didn't want to fight like Kolulu, Tia, and Ponygon fight anyway, he denied it. Zeno told him that it was true, and Kiyo got Zatch to refocus on his fight with his brother by telling him that it didn't matter what kind of a king his father is, as long as he is a better one. Willy Willy was Dauwan Bell's human partner a thousand years ago. He is exclusively shown in the [[Gash Café|16th Gash Café]] omake at the end of the ebook re-release's Volume 16 as a waiter. This makes no sense as Willy was around 1000 years ago, and waiters in the style he is portayed at didn't exist until the 1800's at the earliest. Powers and abilities .]]It is known that Dauwan can use Lightning Magic like his two sons. Also, Dauwan can use "Baou", which includes ''Baou Zakeruga and possibly spells like Baou Kurou Disugurugu. Besides casting lightning magic, Dauwan can also communicate with others by projecting his voice through a crystal ball as he is watching them through the crystal ball. He watches over Zeno and his soldiers during Zeno's training and occasionally speaks to Zeno, usually scolding him. He also seems to be able to cast magic non-verbally as he seemingly casted Barugirudo Zakeruga through a crystal ball, striking his 3-year old son Zeno with lightning from above, without providing the spell's incantation. Possible spells Being a lightning mamodo, it is assumed that he can use most of the spells of both of his sons, including but not limited to: *''Zakeru'' *''Rashirudo'' *''Jikerudo'' *''Zakeruga'' *''Zaguruzemu'' *''Ganreizu Zakeru'' *''Teozakeru'' *''Maazu Jikerudon'' *''Ekuseresu Zakeruga'' *''Raajia Zakeru'' *''Jauro Zakeruga'' *''Barugirudo Zakeruga'' (the spell or a similar spell King Dawuwan used on Zeno in chapter 261) *''Sorudo Zakeruga'' *''Reedo Dirasu Zakeruga'' *''Baou Zakeruga'' (known spell) *''Rauzaruku'' *''Baou Kurou Disugurugu'' *''Jiou Renzu Zakeruga'' Trivia *Since Dauwan has been King of the Mamodo world for a thousand years, it can be assumed that mamodo lives for much longer than humans. *In the Japanese version, Zatch has a habit of saying "Unu". Similar to his son, Dauwan has a habit of saying "Umu". These are their regal phrases that would often mean "yes" or "okay". *Dauwan is more like Zeno, while his wife is more like Zatch. *While he may possess all the spells that Zatch and Zeno have, he doesn't possess the spells his sons have created on their own, with Zeno's being Jigadirasu Zuri Zakeruga, and Zatch's Shin Beruwan Baou Zakeruga. *Dauwan B References Chapter 272: This is The Answer, page 6: http://www.mangareader.net/266-25407-6/zatch-bell/chapter-272.html Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga-only content Category:Bell Family Category:Ancient Mamodo